Ievan Polkka
|artist = Otomania ( ) |year = 1937 (Eino Kettunen) 2007 (Otomania) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) (PS4) 4 (Mashup) (All but PS4) |dg = |mashup = B.F.F. |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 (00:22:00) |pictos = 112 (Classic) 66 (Mashup) |kcal = 17 (Classic) |nowc = LevanPolkka |audio = |perf = Marion Champmartin }}"Ievan Polkka" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer s design is the exact same as that of Hatsune Miku s, but with a hot pink glove added to her right hand, in which she holds a green leek. She has long bright aquamarine hair tied up in ponytails, a silver and black dress with a blue tie, black arm warmers, and black boots. Her body is static and blurry and is generally translucent. Background The routine takes place in front of a panel of digital screens. Vegetables such as leeks, turnips, and carrots appear in colored backgrounds on the screens, as does a scenic view of purple mountain caverns. When the stop-motion effect is used on the dancer, multiple pictures of her appear on the screen covering the mountain caverns. There are also two hologram projectors beside the dancer, which occasionally project bluish holograms of the dancer. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your arms up quickly, as if you are spreading your arms out to fly. Levanpolkka gm 1.png|Gold Move Levanpolkka gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup (2 Gold Moves for PS4): Gold Moves 1 and 4 (for all consoles except the PS4): Shake both of your arms. (Blurred Lines) Gold Move 2: (C’Mon) *'P2': Swing your right arm upwards to your mouth. *'P1': Jump onto P2's back and raise your arm. Gold Move 3: Rub your right leg with your lowering your right arm. (Blurred Lines) Blurredlines gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Blurred Lines) (all but PS4) Levanpolkkamu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game (all but PS4) Cmon gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (C’Mon) Cmon gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) (C’Mon) Levanpolkkamu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Blurredlines gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 (Blurred Lines) Levanpolkkamu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Ievan Polkka has a Duet Mashup with the theme B.F.F. which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). Dancers * Blurred Lines * Nitro Bot * Turn Up the Love * C’Mon * Tribal Dance * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Blurred Lines GM1 * Nitro Bot * Gangnam Style * C’Mon GM2 * Turn Up The Love * Blurred Lines GM3 * Tribal Dance * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Blurred Lines GM4 * C’Mon Community Remix Ievan Polkka has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *ShaneClough UK *Lattelover542 USA *Lea0810 Germany *NontRory USA *Emsnow USA *Osvoquer Mexico *Nijishoujo USA *Dangerniel Germany *CrestedFlame709 USA *Charlie Chap1in USA *Naellyra59 France *Jkleal8 USA *ilusionk9 USA *Noonoo_Nooname France *Gonalonz2191 Chile *IgnacioFonseca USA *AlarmedPlains94 France *AyuU-p-U Japan *Powellludmila Argentina *Aazzlano USA *Fyzerrx Canada *angelyck Mexico *PulguitaSabrosa Mexico *MattiDance Poland *kzmkv Russia *William12128 Brazil *ZainyJavedy Canada *pixelrf Brazil *AntoniaHdz98 Mexico *Gorrion Dorado4 Mexico *pobi2_2001 Taiwan *urinyan Japan *Mega7037 Belgium *Muselord USA *Miiss Bea France *kuwildan05 USA *SoToSendoCadu Brazil *MileneAfp Brazil *VitorHCL Brazil *saraskoras_24 Spain *coffeeisyum USA *Zekio Zebra USA *Draketastic USA *Ludmilalv17 Brazil *RAS310 USA Dance Quests Ievan Polkka appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Roller Appearances in Mashups Ievan Polkka appears in the following Mashups: * Chiwawa (Nerds) * DADDY '(K-Pop)' * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Ievan Polkka appears in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions for her dance moves: * Leek Dance * Leek Power/One Leek Please Trivia * Ievan Polkka is the second song in the franchise by Hatsune Miku, after Tell Your World ( ). ** It is also the first song by Hatsune Miku to be featured in the main series, which makes her the first artist from the Japanese series to come to the main series. * A stop motion effect is used on the dancer at one point. * Ievan Polkka is the second song by a Japanese artist to only appear in the main series, following Spectronizer. However, Ievan Polkka is not a Japanese song - rather, it is Finnish in origin. ** This is the ninth cover to be made by a singer who does not work for Ubisoft; it follows Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper,You Can’t Hurry Love, Jump (For My Love), Can’t Take My Eyes Off You, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), and Never Can Say Goodbye. * In , the song is at the beginning of the playlist "All Songs K-R", despite the song’s name starting with an I. * This is the first song with a Finnish title and to have Finnish roots. * In-game, Ievan Polkka is credited to Hatsune Miku, rather than Otomania, the song s producer. ** However, Otomania is credited in the credits section of this song. * This is the fifth song, after Never Gonna Give You Up, Gangnam Style, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), and Let It Go, to have been based on a viral video. In this case, the viral video is Leekspin. *In an Instagram video, it is seen that Ievan Polkka is the only song to not be sorted in the menu in alphabetical order as with all the other E3 2015 reveals.https://instagram.com/p/4CUwNnQouT/ *''Ievan Polkka'' is the sixth song to have a coach based on an official character, (i.e. Hatsune Miku), after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, and India Waale. It is followed by Balkan Blast Remix, Under the Sea, You’re The One That I Want, and There Is Nothing Better In The World. *The routine borrows some moves from the choreography in the Project DIVA music video. *''Ievan Polkka'' s codename is misspelled ('L'evanPolkka). *In the Mashup, the Gold Move effect glitches out when P2's Gold Move from C’mon occurs. *The dancer ties with Tell Your World for longest hair. *This routine has two different captions in the same game for the same move: "Leek Power" and "One Leek Please".https://youtu.be/lzRg5sXPfZU?t=90 *The leek can be glitchy at a few points of the routine, as parts of it sometimes disappear. *On the PS4 version of the Mashup, Blurred Lines’ Gold Move 1 is removed every time it is done. *''Ievan Polkka'' is the only song in to have a duet Mashup. *As of December 7, 2017, this song and Same Old Love are the only two songs from to not be available on . *”Yo!” is not usually written in the lyrics of the song, but is written in-game. *While the song was originally written by Eino Kettunen, Otomania/Hastune Miku’s seems to more resemble ’s cover of that song but with a popish flavour. *The UK gameplay teaser was removed after gaining 1 million views, but however is still on the France channel. *''Ievan Polkka'' is the first routine that is not an alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, a green leek). It is followed by This Is How We Do and A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got). Gallery Game Files LevanPolkkaSqu.png|''Ievan Polkka'' Levanpolkkamu_cover_generic.png|''Ievan Polkka'' (Mashup) levanpolkkacmu.jpg|''Ievan Polkka'' (Community Remix) Levanpolkka cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_dd6b7a9b26f21b29_14.png| album background Levanpolkka_cover@2x.jpg| cover 278.png|Avatar Golden_Ievan Polkka.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Ievan Polkka.png|Diamond avatar 502.png|Community Remix avatar ( exclusive) 200502.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300502.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar levan polkks pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots IP Menu.gif|''Ievan Polkka'' on the menu 0BF8791F-4C83-4287-B8EC-54835EB9FE19.jpeg|Mashup's coach selection screen. Behind The Scenes Levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Promotional Images 18221447804_edd5bd14d4_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221448414_4fe06f79d7_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18223400803_fca329e6a7_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Others CHlmXvzUcAAz3pG.jpg|Announcement LevanPolkka.png|Background oie_transparent(1).png|Coach extraction IOmAL77.gif|The stop motion effect used on the dancer CR_IEVAN_POLKKA_242964.jpg|Community Remix header Leekglitch.png|The leek glitch Videos Official Music Video Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka (HD) File:Ievan Polkka (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Ievan Polkka - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ievan Polkka - Gameplay Teaser (FR) Gameplays Ievan Polkka - Just Dance 2016 Ievan Polkka (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Ievan Polkka (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Ieavan Polkka 5* References Site Navigation tr:Ievan Polkka es:Ievan Polkka de:Ievan Polkka Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Non-English songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Hatsune Miku Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Covered